Millimeter-wave (mmWave) wireless local and personal area networks (Wlan and WPAN, respectively) communication systems operating in the 60 Gigahertz (GHz) frequency band are expected to provide several Gigabits per second (Gbps) data throughput. An mmWave communication link operating in the 60 GHz band has unique characteristics that make it significantly different than radios operating in the traditional 2.4 and 5 GHz license free bands. These qualities give 60 GHz millimeter wave band radios operational advantages not found in other wireless systems.
However, an mmWave communication link (e.g., at 60 GHz) is significantly less robust than those that operate at lower frequencies (e.g., 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz), due for example, to oxygen absorption and high attenuation through obstructions. The use of directional antennas in an mmWave communication system can make the directional link, or beamforming (BF) link, very sensitive to mobility of stations and the environment. Even a slight change in the orientation of a station (STA) or the movement of a nearby object or person may break the BF link, particularly for small bandwidth links.
Inherent in wireless communication system is the need for improving throughput and reliability. In particular, in regards to an mmWave WLAN and WPAN, there is a need to minimize the negative impact of a BF link breakage. Stations (STA) may need to quickly detect and revert to a state where the BF link between two stations is reestablished upon a breakdown of the BF link. Thus, a need exists for techniques to improve mmWave WLAN and WPAN system throughput and reliability.